Reclaim what was mine
by loveharryDaphne
Summary: Tired of the life he had lived for others only to be discarded after his task was done, harry travels to the past to reclaim the life he had earned and find love and family. HP/AB/NM, Later AT/BL may be added.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NEITHER I AM WRITING THIS FOR PROFIT. IT'S JUST TO SATISFY MY CURIOSITY. It is an one time disclaimer, will not be repeated at every chapter.

Chapter 1

Silence… Solitude… Loneliness… Death…

"Is the reason for my life was just to be the weapon to kill the dark lord who tormented and killed more magical beings and beasts in UK than any other. Was I born just to be a pawn in a game of life played by fate and self serving and righteous bastards? Was I only a thing to be used and discarded? Forgotten once my purpose was served. Left alone to mourn the death and loss of people who cared about me and bear the pain alone? Was my only purpose was to get rid of one delusional dark lord so that the purebloods can again drag magical world back to ignorance bigotry and racism. Was leader of lights grand vision of the ideal society filled with hypocrite families and leaders who consider anyone else less than human or just breeding stocks for their incompetent heirs and deranged family? Was I only a symbol of destruction of dark lord, nothing more? Where was my so called family, my so called friends, my mentor my teachers? Did I not deserve a family to love and care? Was I born just to keep in darkness my whole life so that one day I could die for the people who don't deserve it, for the greater good? And what then, what about my true friends, people who never left my side for whatever may be the reason. What about muggleborns who were forced to be part of magical society in the name of reassuring the future of declining magical population, snatched away from their muggle families, forced into multiple marriages using blood based contracts with purebloods so they can continue their demented ideologies by using them as cattle and discarding. Was this the world I fought for and gave my life for? Was this the world where I thought would get to live my life and have family? What was my purpose?"

"My life was nothing if not an adventure in a sadistic way, filled with monsters wearing both white and black, manipulators, killers and psychopaths. My whole life laid out like a chess board even before I learned how to walk. My family destroyed because of one prophecy, one old man believing in the greater good of sacrificing one family for the sake of their world, and one madman who would do anything to live forever. Where I lived, who should I be friends with, whom should I fall in love with, whom should I marry, my whole bloody life was nothing but a scheme hatched in the mind of a senile old bugger."

"No one once asked me about what I want or even given a choice whether I have a say or not. People whom I thought had my best in their hearts were just waiting for me to die, so they can enjoy my family fortune which I had no idea ever existed. All I ever heard from them was it was the right thing to do so I should do it, no explanations were ever provided. Keeping me ignorant of my heritage, my family, my rights. Growing up in that hellhole all I wanted was to know about my parents. What my mum looked like, what things she liked or hated. What were her favorite books or dishes? What hobbies she had, what kind of person was she. All I was told was that she was a redhead and I had her eyes, nothing less nothing more. Potters were very old family and all I knew about my dad was that I had his messy hair and weak eyesight. What they didn't know was I started having eyesight problems after aunt petunia hit me in the head with frying pan when I was six, reason behind was bacon was slightly overcooked. What of my grandparents? Who were they, what they used to do, what they achieved in their life time? I wanted my identity, not to be known as boy who lived but as a potter. But all I ever heard from people around me was that a dark lord is hell bent on killing me and a prophecy states that only I could kill me. Only Sirius was the only person with whom I could be whatever I want and ask what I wish without any fear of retribution in form of emotional blackmail. Other person was Hermione but she was also taken away from me. I brought her back eventually but by the time she has become emotionless zombie. I couldn't do anything to bring her smile back. Did she deserve it? Did she come to this world to be segregated, used as breeding whore and then cast out? Didn't she give her all to help me get rid of Voldemort? What about my life, my choices, my happiness, my sorrows?"

"I was so naïve back then. Always seem to see good in people. Never thinking twice that they might have a motive behind it. I held so much sway in the wizarding society. I could have brought changes to it, not for the mindless sheep but for people like Hermione, Neville and Luna. I could have used my popularity to make sure biased laws are removed and equality restored. I know it would have taken my whole lifetime and I could have failed in doing so but at least I could have tried. But what all I did was to get used by others, my name, my fame, my money, my status, my family, my friends, basically everything as a puppet. And I only realized this when all I could do was just to sit and watch."

"But now I am ready to live for myself, be little selfish. Have a loving family. I could have all that if I succeed."

He opened his eyes to see the massive runic circle around him glow with power. It was time for me to go, to leave all the misery and hate behind, one way or another. He started chanting in an old obscure language, raising and dipping his pitch in a rhythm. Runes around him were responding to his intensity and pitch.

He closed his eyes again, thoughts wandering back to the time when he had thought that at least war was over and to be happily ever after, but couldn't. And now it was time to live and enjoy life or to move on to the next great adventure. He placed the elder wand on the activation rune and started pouring his magic into it. At first he had to consciously regulate the power but soon hell felt his core bound to the circle as the ritual started extracting the final payment.

"This is it."

These were his last coherent thoughts as his body was consumed by the energies of the ritual. Harry James Potter was dead.

Darkness was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. He was lying on his back on some uneven lumps. His body was in so much pain as if herd of hippogriffs have trampled him repeatedly and then some.

"Where am I? Afterlife? Am I dead or alive? Did I fail?"

Panicking he forced his body to move but only to fall down on hard cold damp floor. A cry of pain escaped his mouth as his head made contact. He tried standing up groaning when he felt something near his head. Instantly he reached out for it and was rewarded with sudden brightness making him flinch and shut his eyes again. He cursed his bloody seeker reflexes and slowly opened his eyes. He found himself standing in a small room with two steel cots covered with rags as mattress, oh so these were the lumps hurting my back. There was a small window beside a double door wardrobe with one door hanging off its hinges fearing to fall any second. It was dark outside, must still be night. Dull brown walls were devoid of anything except a calendar hanging just beside the door. There was a small collection of broken toys below the window. Everything was old fashioned, the wallpaper, the windows, furniture, everything.

"Wait a minute…" he thought.

The room and the bed everything seemed too small. He looked down at and found himself staring at two small knobby hands with dirt filled nails. Yes he was still a malnourished, neglected child, great. He gasped when he turned around to see the bed he was lying on. He could see dried blood and lots of it. Sharp poking pain made him reach out for back of his head.

"So this was the source of all this blood."

He felt blood soaked matted long shoulder length hair.

"What the hell, I didn't had long hair when I was small."

He raised his right hand instinctly to the scar which was bane of his life. To his astonishment he felt nothing but a smooth skin.

"I have to find a mirror."

He went to the wardrobe to find the broken door side of it empty. Other side was filled with few old cloths one worn towel, a broken soap box, a toothbrush whose bristles have acquired a brown tinge and toothpaste. As there was only one door in the room he guessed the bathroom must be communal and must be having a mirror. He needed to clean the dried blood off his head too.

"Where am I."

He tried going through his memories to see whether he could remember anything only for the headache to come back at full force. He needed to know where he was. But first he wanted to see where the scar was. Was it there at another place? He grabbed a t shirt, a lanky pair of jeans, the towel, soap box, stuffed toothbrush and paste in his pocket and slowly made to the door. Rotating it he found it unlocked. He peeked out to see whether anyone was out there. Finding no one he slowly crept out cringing slightly at the whining noise door made when he closed it. He found himself standing in a corridor with doors on both sides with numbers on them. He turned to see number forty seven on the door he has existed. The door on the far end had a sign of restroom. He quickly went inside and locked the door. It was a communal bathroom with few sinks, thank god with mirrors, broken and chipped though, on one side with few urinals. the opposite side was a open bathing space with few shower heads. There were few lavatories between them with half doors. The walls were filled with obscene sketches and words. He placed his things beside to check out his forehead closely in mirror. To say what he saw shocked him would have been the understatement of the century. What was staring back at him was not the emerald green eyed boy with messy black hair but a boy with sparkling violet eyes, high cheek bones, long shoulder length black hair with aristocratic features, though with sunken cheeks and dark circles around eyes. He didn't even know this person who was staring back at him.

After a long cold shower to get rid of all the dried blood he came back to the room. His thoughts were in turmoil. All his plans for his life were for naught. He didn't know who he was, where he was, at least he knew he was a wizard for he could sense his magical core. There were so many questions running around in his head.

"Ok I need answers. Only then I will know whether the plans I made were viable or I need to change them or completely discard them."

He made a made a mental note to find answers of his few basic questions tomorrow as much as he wanted to find out now, he was tired and his head and body were aching. He hopelessly tried to make his bed comfortable and was asleep before his head touched down.

Loud screeching noise woke him out of his slumber in morning.

"Get up you worthless shit, and who the hell you think you are to lock your door? If its not open in next few moments then yesterdays beatings would seem like a stroll in the park."

"Somebody got up on wrong side of bed this morning." Harry thought.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Opening them he saw sunlight streaming through the window. At least he could see clearly without his glasses.

He got up and wore the ragged snickers beside his bed. Apparently he could never be free of bloody bullies in his life. He opened the door to see a tall thin spindly boy with brown hairs and freckles all over his face sneering down at him.

"Do you need a special invitation toe rag?" Saying this he punched harry in the stomach. As he bent down holding his paining stomach, he felt a knee on his face.

"I don't want you to be ever to be late again for breakfast and if I am made to be messenger boy for you again then I promise you I'll make you regret the day you were born you worthless arsewipe."

Harry found himself lying on the floor with bleeding nose and hurting stomach. He needed to get out of here. But first he had to know where he was. He slowly picked himself up holding his bloodied nose. He took out little foam from run down mattress and stuffed his nostrils to stop the bleeding and moved towards the stairs at the opposite end of the corridor. As he came down the stairs he found himself standing in a mess hall with about fifty to sixty boys of various age groups.

"So I'm in an orphanage."

He silently took a plate and moved to the server. Thin watery porridge was on the breakfast menu today with was just a tad better than hot water. As he turned to find himself a table to sit he found himself ostracized by other kids. No one wanted me to sit with them as they scooted to cover the remaining space on their benches. He took the hint and went and sat at the far end corner of the hall alone.

"So in this life also I was friendless and alone."

"But now was not the time for me being drawn to sorrows."

I chastisized myself.

"You can loath yourself later."

"Now the question was if I'm not Harry Potter then who am I? Am I in the same world I wanted to be or it is a different reality? Is there a prophecy here about Voldemort or Voldemort does even exist here? If he does then where is he? Is he dead, alive or in spirit form waiting for a new body?"

He quickly finished his porridge, left his plate in the large sink near the washrooms and left the mess hall in search of answers; at least some of them could be answered today. He followed the direction signs on the walls to locate the office. Spotting the sign office he quickly went inside. Matron as well as other staff were still in the mess hall.

"I have to get out of here before any one notices me." He thought.

Locating the file cabinet in one corner he started searching for file on room number 47. As he had found himself in that room last night it was the most direct way to finding his identity. He found it in the last drawer. His papers were at the end.

Hadrian Hebridean Peverell { found sewed on the baby blanket}

D.O.B. unknown

Age: about 2 years when found

Parents: Unknown

Date of admission: 31ST October 1957

Rest of the files was about things such as vaccination details, medical reports and various citations from staff. Basically he was being blamed for whatever weird used to happen at orphanage.

"Typical ignorant and lazy people."

"Hadrian Hebridean Peverell, so that's who I'm. I was Peverell heir in last life but I didn't think I would be someone related to the Peverell this time. At least I could use the name if it proves to be genuine."

His self musings stopped abruptly and he reread the date of his admission.

31ST October 1957

He looked at the calendar on matrons desk to check out today's date. It was 12 November 1961.

"So I'm still only about six years of age. And if I'm here then what happened to my parents or family? Who was my father? What about my mum? Who were they? Why am I not with them? Are they dead or alive? What about my mother's family? Who were my godparents? Why have they not taken me in? Where they alive?"

"And what the hell I am doing in 1961? My plans were to replace my younger self and correct all that was wronged. But here I was a different person, with a different identity with no family in the bloody wrong time."

"Ahhh….. so many questions and not a single answer."

"I needed more information, definitely much more."

"But first I needed to escape from this hellhole and find a place for myself. I needed to know what was happening in muggle and magical world to alter my plans. I dint know what I was going to do with my almost six year old body and no roof over my head. Even though my mind was that of a grownup my body was still that of a child, weak, beaten and malnourished. I was thinner than most six years mostly due to incarcerated in orphanage for more two thirds of my life. At least I could use my head to try and survive on my own in London."

"I have to plan an escape. Harry quickly replaced the file in the drawer and ran straight to his room. Bolting the door down he sat cross legged on the floor and started meditation exercises to clear his mind, build his occlumancy shields and develop his core."

"Soon I will be free."

"It took me six days to finish up with a plan and stabilize my core enough to do some magic, in case I found a wand which was unlikely, so I have decided to make one. Rudimentary only buy it would be a great help till I could make a proper wand with proper ingredients. I had taken my own hair strand soaked it my own blood because wand needed a magical core and around me the only magical thing I could find was myself. I stole a English oak wood piece which looked like a piece of dollhouse. I made a thin incision with a nail which I had taken from the window frame corner and place my blood soaked hair in it. Then I sealed it using stolen glue and ash from the boilers. I knew it will not be able to hold even the basic lumos so I gripped it with both of my hands and willed my magic to seal it. It took almost three days of me pouring my magic in it how much ever my weak body could afford. Wandless magic was very rare difficult and limited for wizards and even when I was at my peak I could only manage very few of wandless spells. Sixth day it was done, I was ready to leave."

Harry was lying awake in anticipation. Tonight he would escape his prison. He had suffered a lot last six days due to neglecting his so called duties for elder boys but he needed time and privacy for his plan to succeed. Little pain could not stop him.

As he heard the distant ring of the church bell struck one after midnight harry quickly grabbed one of his old shirts and tied all his belongings in it, as they were hardly any and slowly climbed out of the window. He quietly tiptoed along the roof to reach the large oak tree at the end of the patio and slowly climbed down. He silently crossed the porch till he reached the hedges then ran towards the whit gate present at the entrance of the orphanage as fast as he could. Not a soul was in sight. The night guard has finished his rounds and was fast asleep in the guardroom. He peeked through the window once to confirm it.

As he reached the front gates he turned around to see if anybody was coming after him. But no one was following. He just stood there a moment and then started climbing the gate. As he jumped down the other side he stooped low and ran to the shadow of the pine trees and bushes which lined the orphanage gates on both sides. He saw few cars drive past him. The cold wind from the driving cars was hitting him, making him shiver as they past.

He took out two more shirts and one pair of pants and wore them above his clothing to ward of the November cold. Bravely he pulled himself together and headed out towards the sign saying London. He walked for what seemed like hours before he came to an old stone bridge that was painted in brick red and lime white.

"The main street bridge," he read out loud to himself.

He raised his shirt collars and stuck his little hands into his pockets to try and keep himself warm. As tired as was he, he was still determined to make to London by nightfall of this day. He leaned forward and placing one foot in front of the other started walking up the steep incline of the bridge. Huffing and puffing he made his way to the centre of the bridge before coming to a stop. He could see the beautiful city of London sprawled before him. Oh what a beautiful sight it was for the tired eyes of harry to see so many lights in the darkness. To see it again made him feel a sense of joy.

As harry was standing at the centre multiple cars passed him without noticing a small boy standing. Not even realizing he was there.

Being out here in this world was no different from his last one.

"There is no one in the whole wide world that cared about me." He said out loud to himself.

The grief and pain was too much for him. He sat down on the sidewalk, tears slowly trickling from his eyes.

"Are you ok?" Said a strange voice coming from behind me.

As harry was lost in his own thoughts he couldn't hear strangers approach. He cursed himself and stood up. The man was obviously drunk, he could make out from the slur in his voice. Harry noticed his clothing, they were respectable. This was the opportunity he couldn't let go.

"Are you ok?" the man asked again.

"Yes sir, I'm just a little bit cold and tired sir," harry told him.

"Let's get off this cold bridge and go some place where it is warm, you don't want to be out for long in this cold. Do you?" the man suggested.

He led me to below the bridge where there was no light. The stream was all frozen.

"Ah… this is a nice warm spot, don't you think so?"

He told harry to sit down and started unbuckling his belt. Harry knew what was coming. He snapped his wand out and immediately cast a stunner at the man. As the man fell harry was already moving towards him. He removed his wallet, pocket watch, rings, pens, his clothing except for his boxers and quickly ran up the bridge. He knew his stunner won't keep the stranger for long that's why he had removed his clothes.

"May be the cold will stop him from pursuing me," harry thought.

Harry ran almost two miles nonstop wheezing loudly to get as much as distance as possible between him and the bridge. He knew if he was caught then dreams of his new life would be over.

His small weak body was protesting against the torture he was forcing upon it. But he could not give up.

Light was beginning to spread around the horizon when He saw a diner sign little far away with few trucks standing. They were his ticket to London. He quickly read the package labels to find a truck going towards London. Once in London he could find his way for the Diagon alley. He climbed on one trailer heading towards London and hid between the packages. Soon he felt the truck start and head towards his goals. He took out the things he had robbed from that pig of a man. His wallet had about 47 pounds and few pence. Two of the rings were gold with medium quality gems on it and pocket watch was silver. He could easily use the money to jump start his plans.

Sometime after noon the hustle bustle of the city woke him up. He peeped out to see where they have reached. Surprisingly he found himself near London docklands. He had made a mistake of estimating the time required because he had thought of the traffic of London during his time. He jumped off the trailer as it slowed off a corner and ran straight towards the derelict building in front of him.

It was an old dock storage building abandoned maybe after second world war probably by the state of it.

"It will have to do for few days till he could get his own place." Harry said to himself.

He climbed to the highest floor and looked around, to see a cargo dockyard few blocks away with seamen and dock workers working.

"There must be food there."

He had rested quite a bit on the trailer but it was almost a day without food or water. he quickly casted an extension charm and a weightless one on one of his jacket pockets and placed everything he owned it except few quid which he needed for food.

As the docks came into view he could see a couple of food stalls near the gates. Workers run on food and no workplace would be without food if they want employees happy. Running up to the nearest one he quickly scanned the menu.

"Hmmm not much was offered, but it will have to do." Harry thought.

"Oye lad, what are you doing here? Where is your dad?" The person from the stall asked me as he saw him alone.

Quickly improvising harry said, "Dad is taking rest on the side, his shift just got over. I'm here with him today, mama had some work. Can you please pack eight chicken and cheese sandwiches and two water bottles please? Mama won't be making dinner tonight."

"Coming right up lad, you just wait a bit."

Sighing harry started waiting impatiently for him to finish his order. His grumbling stomach was really making it very hard for him to wait with all the smell of food around.

Taking change back harry took the large bag which was really big for his small body. He could see the concern in the man's eyes.

"I will be fine; it's just a little bit far."

Harry didn't want him to suspect anything.

He carried the bag as fast as possible to the nearest corner and after looking around for anyone watching quickly cast weightless charm on the bag.

Ahhh some relief. He really hated being small. And really loved magic.

He selected an old office on the third floor of the building to be his temporary accommodation. Few reparo's on the door, windows and desk and cleansing charms made it habitable. He had chosen this room due to its position and attached bathroom. He casted notice me not charm for both muggle as well as magical on window and door. He also added an owl ward on the window in the name of Mr. Harris Smith so that owls could find him there. He didn't wanted any uninvited visitors to come barging in. Same treatment was given to the bathroom. All it needed now was few runic arrays to make it functional. He had a sandwich and placed stasis charm on the rest and headed out. He intended to reach Diagon alley today.

He reached on an obscure spot near the building and raised his wand high in air and waited. Knightbus existed in this era so he knew sooner it will appear.

The thought has passed through his mind when he heard the familier screech of knightbus braking hard.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. Just stick out your wand hand, step on board, and we can take you anywhere you want to go. My name is john hammer, and I will be your conductor this evening."

The conductor seemed just out of school, and new to this job as he was reading straight from a parchment in his hand without sparing a glance at harry.

Harry cleared his throat loudly, which made john look down at him.

"What are you doing here boy? Where are your parents? Who called knightbus?" He let it all out in one breath.

"Actually my mama is sick and is at st mungo's and my dad works at diagon alley. Dad gave me mama's wand so that I could call knightbus to go and meet him there. Can you take me there? I said in my most innocent voice with puppy dog eyes."

He looked at me for some moments then shrugged, "come on board, diagon alley will be 4 knuts."

Harry had forgotten that he didn't have any wizarding money. He took out few pounds and showed them to john saying, "Dad forgot to give me money; I have only little muggle money with me. Could you take this?"

"What no knuts with you? Oh fine, give me 10 pence. You are lucky that I'm a muggleborn or you would have been in real jam. Come on up. Third bed from the back on the right side on first deck is free. You can have it."

Harry was climbing when knightbus suddenly jerked and sped forward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry got down from the knight bus shaken and ready to puke. It took all his will to keep the sandwich he had before inside of him. It was same as before, tall, red colored, three decks having beds and seats covered with white linen sheets and brass light fixtures of Victorian era, speeding up and braking within seconds and squeezing between the traffic.

"Merlin… wizards can make a bus go at tremendous speeds, squeeze between vehicles with three decks stacked high enough to make it topple due to imbalance and what not but they couldn't make the experience a bit comfortable for passengers." Harry let out a low sigh. Even after spending a lifetime among wizards he still couldn't believe how little common sense they had.

John was not much of a talker like Stan but it was a good thing. Stan would have not left him in peace, constantly bombarding him with questions. He thought over the things he had to accomplish today. Having a body of a six year old was not helping; he was getting tired quite easily. Magic would be great a help to him only if his body can handle it; being frail and malnourished didn't help. He just couldn't exhaust himself physically and ruin all that he had done till now. He needed strength and correct all the issues lack of food and bullying had caused him. Bruises over his body were a sad reminder of similarities between his two lives. And all his solutions right now pointed towards the diagon alley.

Harry was left to his musings for the whole trip clutching the bedding rails so tightly that his knuckles were white. If not for the rails he would have been bouncing all around the bus. Overall he was happy for it to be over. Basically all forms of magical travel hated him; maybe except flying. He loved flying. He couldn't wait for the day he could be in air again.

He needed more money to further his plans. And for that he needed a proper wand. Harry took out his wand and gave it a light assessment. It has held till now but was showing signs of stress. He hoped it would still work for few hours because now he needed it more than ever. He was having magical core of a matured experienced wizard because magic was not in the body, it was in the soul of the wizard and Harry's soul was far older than its body. His core could handle large amount of casting but he was doubtful his body or his wand would. This body of which he was the proud owner now most probably belonged to someone from a squib line of the peverell family. He didn't know what happened to the original soul. Magic which he had evoked to bring him back to this time had judged this body to be his most suitable container. What happened to the last soul was a mystery he would never be able to solve. The body has not given him any additional magic but it has given him an identity and status which he could be very beneficial to him in the wizarding community and he was not going to deny the fortune magic has granted him. He knew he could use the name to great extent if he could claim the head of the house status. But for that he would have to be at least 11 years of age and he was still five years short of the mark. All he could do till that time was to gather resources; of all kinds. Peverell family didn't had assets left during his last life as Potter family has absorbed all the immovable assets of house peverell into its own as there was no male heir. Whether there was a vault at gringotts he had no idea. He had not inquired about it and neither the goblins have informed him last time. So it could be there or not. He had to rebuild his house assets and reputation once again. Money was power in its own sense and harry wanted to be adequate in all including galleons. Malfoy has ruled the political and economic scenario in his last lifetime just because he had gold to fill greedy pockets. He was a death eater but harry admired his cunning brain for making money and extracting favors.

"And I have only bloody few quid left with me to build me an empire. Just great."

Hardships were part of his life whether this one or the last, nothing came easy. As if there was a higher power assigned only to make his life difficult. But they could never deter him from his goals. He had crossed time and space to fulfill all his ambitions and desires and nobody and nothing was going to stop him.

As for the wand, obviously he could not walk into olivanders and buy one so he was going to steal one. A plan started forming in his head.

"I think it will work but it was still too early for it to put it in motion." He said looking at the amount of daylight still left. It was late but not yet dark. He needed it to be dark and little late to implement it and to be foolproof to guarantee success.

Stopping in a dark alley before the leaky cauldron he sorted through the money he had stolen hiding behind a dumpster. He still had about 45 quid and some change left.

He needed to pass a few hours before he could implement his plan so he started with his secondary goals.

First agenda on his list was few fitting clothes. He didn't had any growing up last time and he would be damned if same would happen this time. Cloths were very important for a person's self esteem and harry wanted his first impression to be not of a street rat but at least of an average boy from a well to do family. Harry had not seen any abandoned children begging on streets in wizarding world. A kid running around dressed in rags would most likely raise many eyebrows and multiple questions which he wanted to avoid at all cost. Madam Malkin's was not an option open to him right now because he didn't know whether it existed or not plus he didn't wanted any suspicion to be raised in the diagon alley about him being alone. There was a second hand cloth store on the opposite side of the alley where he was standing which he knew was the answer to his wardrobe problem as not many people were around the store at this hour and it was much easy to deceive them. Most of the people would usually ignore him once they get paid. But there was a real chance of interrogation about his parents coming up again and he had enough with lying every time about his missing parents.

He needed the bloody whole new wardrobe. He made a beeline straight to the kids section. Not much variety was on offer but beggars can't be choosers plus fashion during sixties was something he knew nothing about. So he thought of playing it safe and started taking what he thought would help him get through till he could buy some cloths fitting his station with the help of someone who could guide him; both in mundane as well as magical world. He took four pair of jeans as well as three of slacks, half a dozen t-shirts and four shirts, half a dozen tank tops and tracks, three jumpers, two hoodies, three set of thermals to wear inside, two sets of nightwear, few socks, boxers, handkerchiefs, two trainers, one formal shoe and a cap, toiletries and towel. Almost everything he bought was either black or black with little colored tinge. He felt they complemented his eyes quite nicely.

Pushing the shopping cart when he reached the checkout counter he saw a teenage girl sitting there who seemed to be taken with the hippie movement. She was sporting unruly shoulder length hair with a headband, wearing long sleeved top of Indian style with runes in Sanskrit. Runes were powerful if used correctly but he could see it was just for design sake. He has become a admirer of runes in his last life when he had seen and explored the possibilities of what all could be achieved with the help of few well arranged arrays. Magical luggage and especially magical tents fascinated him. Shaking his head annoyance when she didn't notice him harry fired a silent _**confundus**_ on her. This made the job quite easy. He felt bad using magic on an unsuspecting innocent girl but he couldn't jeopardize his independence. The wardrobe shopping cost him almost 17 pounds. But he felt that he deserved to look good. He carried all his bags to the nearest changing room. After securing the door with latch as well as notice me not harry started taking out everything from his pockets and piled it all up in a corner. Then he removed all of his cloths and shrunk them keeping his jacket separately. He didn't want anyone to find a jacket with pockets having extended charms. He took out a new pair of boxers, inner thermals, pair of jeans and socks, a full sleeve t-shirt and his fitting trainer pair. Except the jacket he burned and vanished all of his remaining clothing. After admiring himself in the mirror for some time harry came to the conclusion that although he was good looking but years of neglect, beatings and lack of food at the orphanage had given him a wire thin frame with hollow cheeks and sunken eyes. He had plans to remedy all that very soon.

He wanted to make himself a bottomless pouch with _**featherlite**_ charm reinforced with runes so he didn't need to recharge the charms again and again but didn't have materials and he knew his wand won't be able to take the stress of all the spell work required. So he settled again with extended pocket charms on both of his jacket pockets as well as all his jeans pockets. He also added _**featherlite**_ charms so that he wouldn't feel like walking with lead in his pockets.

"I need a new wand and need it immediately, "harry reminded himself.

The _**confundus**_ on the counter girl has not been fully effective. It would have failed if she would have been a witch. Charming muggles required less power and accuracy than their magical counterparts because of their lack of a magical core. But he could not rely on luck, he needed to be sure that his each casting will work flawlessly.

He knew his wand was going to give up any moment now. He could feel its anxiety and vibrations while casting spells. It has been pushed to its limits already in the second hand cloth store. His next spell could its last. It was only going to be good for few more spells before it breaks if he was lucky enough.

"At least it had worked till now. Thank Merlin for small gifts."

Harry crossed the street and stood at the intersection between the pub and the next door muggle store. There was space between the two stores which was small enough for him to be left unnoticed; and he waited.

His opportunity presented itself after almost an hour and a half of waiting in shape of a drunken middle age wizard stumbling out of the leaky cauldron. The wizard stumbled on the stairs and made his way wobbling towards harry. His attire was not so upper class as he was wearing grey colored daily robes and well worn shoes, not someone who can create problem for him in the magical world. Too rich and harry will be hounded by aurors, too poor and he won't have much on him to be useful to harry. Harry moved fast, he needed to be fast if he were to succeed. He quickly cast notice me not charm around him and the drunk and hit him with _**stupefy**_ the moment he has reached in front of him. Then a red light streaked out of tip of his wand and the drunk was on the floor next moment. Harry was beside him in a flash checking his robe pockets. He found a wand, an old pocket watch with broken glass, a money pouch, a key bunch which he replaced back and an old silver ring from his left hand.

His notice me not was working so far but he knew not for long. Forgetting that he had a new wand now harry pointed his old wand at the wizard and said, " _ **obliviate**_ ".

As the spell was leaving his wand he felt his wand core give way due to strain and break causing a magical shockwave which hit him microseconds later and he found himself sprawled on the footpath some thirty feet in opposite direction after thrown violently into the air.

"Ah… that hurt. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why the hell I didn't use the new wand. What was I thinking?" Harry groaned.

The backlash from the wand breaking has made a loud bang and created a shockwave strong enough to lift him off his feet and throw his small frame backwards. His vision was not yet clear. Whole body was protesting from the punishment he has just suffered. Getting up grudgingly he shook his head to get rid of the giddiness he was feeling.

When his vision returned he saw a crowd gathering around the fallen wizard. Witches and wizards were pouring out of the pub to investigate the loud bang and the shockwave they have felt. Nobody paid attention to one scrawny little boy moving quietly among them, cutting their money pouches silently and slipping inside the pub before anyone was wiser.

Atmosphere inside the legendary leaky cauldron was the same he has seen when he had first ventured into the magical world with Hagrid. Dark ambiance filled with pipe smoke, moldy walls with dust accumulated light fixtures, crowded with people sitting on old furniture. But the number of people present surprised him. He had never seen this many people in the pub before. Maybe Voldemort killings had caused enough panic for families to leave magical Britain in large numbers.

But what Harry couldn't grasp was the reason behind it being so much neglected. It was one of the most iconic places in magical London and even being a magical establishment couldn't be made much more welcoming and more customer friendly. And magic would have made it much easier for them to keep it up. Even muggles without having any magic could keep an area clean and welcoming. Maybe wizards liked old and rusty places.

"Maybe I could do something about it." The economic gains only were enough for anyone to invest in it. The social contacts and information gained was just pure bonus. And it would be a constant source of income. The pub also served as an inn for weary wizards and witches. There were not many, except for the one in the knockturn alley but mostly filled with shady characters.

Filing the thought in his 'things to do' Harry crept silently into one of the more obscure corner booths where he has spotted two young couples having fire whiskey. Stealthy moving in the corner behind them harry placed himself in such a way that nobody would think he was trying to eavesdrop on the group. They were having a get together from what he could grasp from their conversation from his shadowed spot. What he observed was that they were still sober but their location and age made them the perfect target. The bottle of fire whiskey on the table was still half full and they didn't seem in any hurry to finish it soon. He would have preferred drunks but he got to use what situation presented him with.

"You know you haven't changed a bit. Still couldn't decide what you want to do. What happened to those plans you were raving about at the graduation party in common room?" Brunette wizard with his back towards harry was talking to the Blondie on his right.

"There is lots of time for that mike; it's not like that I have abandoned them, just postponed. We have graduated this year only and I want to go places, see the world before getting tied down with job and marriage." Blondie shrugged him off. He had that not a care in the world look on his face, typical rich spoiled brat.

"Ya ya we all know you are loaded, no need to rub it in face of others." The pretty brunette with a heart shaped face quipped back. It was evident from there robes that all were from mere working middle class except the Blondie who was wearing fine acromantula silk robes with gold actuation.

"What happened to your supposedly self pride which you had in excess when we were in school; Always going on and on about making your own way in the world and not take charity from family?"

"It's not like I took all of your money that all of yours knickers are in a twist, huh? It's my family's money so it's mine too. What's the point of having gold if you can't spend it? Anyways I will take your leave now, I have to pack yet and my portkey is at eleven." Making a sour face he got up.

reaching inside of his robe he took out a fat money bag; it was one of the goblin pouches provided for rich customers which was linked to directly to their vaults so they don't have to come to bank every time they would be in need of gold. Harry knew it must be brimming with galleons. Blondie took out two galleons and threw them on the table.

"Think that takes care of the bill and tip? I will write to you all. See ya!"

Everyone grumbled a goodbye back, clearly not happy with his better than others attitude.

As Blondie was turning around he was hit with a streak of violet light and his eyes got a glazed look in them. He stood frozen in his spot. Before his friends or anyone else could make out what has happened to him rest of them also suffered the same fate. His new wand was not very happy to be with him but was working enough for him so he didn't have any complaints. Once he had all the ingredients and a place where he could work without interruption he could make the perfect wand for himself.

Harry moved from his shadow and sat on the empty chair Blondie has just vacated with his new stolen wand in hand.

Taking a look around he asked, "Anyone is having some parchment and quill please?"

The fourth girl with dirty blond pixie cut took out few folded pieces of parchment and a self inking quill from her robes and pushed them towards him. Harry took them and started making list of items he needed from the diagon alley. Having already thought about what all his immediate and necessary needs were in the knight bus it didn't take him long to quill it all on the parchment.

While he was writing the flu entrance of the pub flared and spited two aurors out. They have come to investigate the magical shockwave. He had to hurry. Finishing the list fast he gave one to each of them.

"I want you all to go inside and get me everything which is there on the list. If not available in the diagon alley then you are to pair up and search in knockturn alley."

Taking out the stolen money bags from his pocket he emptied them of all the galleons and handed each of them 30 each after vanishing the bags except two.

"You are to use your own money if there is any shortage. No wait; I know what will be better. Blondie, give these three 30 galleons each. I think that will be more than enough. Whatever remains I want the three of you to go to gringotts and get in converted to muggle money. And Blondie, I want you to get me a multi compartment trunk with at least 3 compartments including a one bedroom apartment plus 50 galleons converted into muggle currency. Not top of the line, any moderate design will do. Ask for all available security measures plus a shrinking and featherlite features. Act naturally. Order a pumpkin juice and few ham sandwiches for me now and meet me here as soon as you have finished your tasks. Make sure to shrink everything before you come back inside. If anyone asks about me say I'm your friend's son whom you are taking care for the day. Go now."

All four of them took a quick look at the list given to them and left. When they had entered the diagon alley through the brick archway harry turned his attention back to the pub.

Aurors were back in the pub now chatting with patrons and bartender. He couldn't make out what they were saying but from their body language and frequent laughing he knew that they must have classified the incident as unknown and harmless. His puppets were well on their way before them coming inside so he was free of any risk them taking a closer look at four of them. What spell harry had used was much similar to the imperio but instead of taking full control of the victim it gently pushed their unconscious mind in doing the caster's bidding. It made them feel as if they had voluntary chosen to do the task. He had found it in an old tome he had acquired from Egypt in last life.

"That reminds me that I need to build my library again."

Knowledge was power and he could have enough of knowledge. He had to deal with so many powerful people that knowing a tad bit more could make quite a lot of difference. Harry had made himself a vast library in his last lifetime after he had retired from being an auror for almost seventeen years. It had become a type of hobby for him. Never would he have thought that acquiring a new book would create a sense of eagerness in him. Hermione would have been so happy to see him gushing and drooling over rare first editions, she would have joined him most definitely. There were many books he wanted and knew from where he could get those but for everything he needed galleons.

Finishing the last of the pumpkin juice harry started contemplating over his past few days. He has successfully escaped the orphanage, found a place to hide temporarily in London, and acquired few cloths and most importantly a wand. His diagon alley operation was well underway, which he hoped will be over soon without a hitch. He had taken great risk in using these youngsters in doing his bidding but he didn't had any other option. There were many things on those lists which would never be sold to a kid and this way he could avoid public attention. Plus the Blondie had enough money that the loss of few galleons won't affect his fortune.

He took the two money pouches he had saved and started casting charms on them. One would serve as his personal money pouch and the other as extendable bag. Both won't last longer due to lack of runes and better materials but they would hold till he could have permanent ones. He could always recast the charms to strengthen them.

After more than two hours of waiting and two ham sandwiches later harry saw his puppets walking towards him with bulging pockets. He groaned mentally at the sight. They couldn't make it any more obvious that their pockets were full.

They stood around him in a semi circle with all their purchases on the table. He took out a pepper up potion phial and drank it after reversing the shrinking charm. Immediately he felt the strain and exhaustion leave his body. He had got tired after casting so many spells and strenuous schedule he had put his body through. Feeling rejuvenated Harry reinforced the shrinking charms over them so that they would stay that way and placed them all in his newly created extendable bag. He removed his jacket and emptied all its pockets on placed those items also in the bag except a hoodie.

"Thank you all for this lovely gesture. I could not have done it all without your generous help." Taking out he gestured to Blondie, "If I may trouble you a little more, could you please put fifty galleons in it, I think I will need them more than you." Harry said as he burned the jacket to crisp and vanished its ashes.

Blondie took out fifty galleons from his pouch and placed them in Harry's.

"Thanks a lot. Now you all will sit here for fifteen minutes more chatting merrily and then leave. You will forget all about me and the shopping trip to diagon alley. All you have done is talk about your respective career options and enjoyed drinking together before one of you goes on a world tour. Blondie if anyone enquires about the money you have spent then just tell them you owed goblins some betting money. That would definitely stop any further investigation. Have a good life. Ta ta."

Harry returned to dark alley and moved behind the dumpster, quickly casting notice me not and silencing charm around him he apparted back to his temporary adobe with a loud crack.

As the familiar sense of squeezing through a tube ended he found himself at the hideaway he had secured earlier. It was really a good decision to take pepper up before he had apparted otherwise he was sure to splinch himself due to exhaustion. He looked around to check whether his hideout has been discovered or not. Once making sure that it was safe he took out his new multi compartment from the extendable bag and returned it to its normal size by tapping it with his wand.

He has got lucky with the rich snob Blondie or he would have to again resort to pick pocketing to replenish his money bag. The way he was bragging about his family's wealth harry doubted that few galleons would be missed.

The first stage was complete. It was quite late now but he wanted to finish arranging his trunk before he called it for the day. He had what he needed to get his body to its perfect condition.

His new trunk had three separate locks in front, one of each compartment. First one was a normal one, standard size; second one was six times the size of first one and the third one was having stairs leading downstairs to one bedroom apartment. Making a small cut on his left thumb with his wand harry proceeded to apply blood wards to the locks. When he was finished he healed the cut and took all his possessions including the sandwiches he had bought earlier and climbed down the stairs closing the lid behind him. The room stairs lead to seemed like the living area. It was roughly fifteen by twenty in size with nondescript wood used for paneling and flooring. An empty bookcase was adorning one of the walls facing a small table with a comfortable looking couch. There were no magical windows which he had seen in more luxurious models. The only door in the hall led him to bedroom having a small single bed, a study table with chair and a two door wardrobe. Beside bathroom was the attached bathroom, not very big but better than what he had thought he would be using for the next few weeks. The apartment was of modest size furnished sparingly with cheap furniture but it was a huge improvement from sleeping on bloody table.

"I even have a decent bathroom now. There is no need of laboring in the toilet upstairs now I think."

Going back to the living room harry started rearranging the furniture. He didn't have any use for the living area now so he moved the couch to the bedroom. This room was going to be used as his lab. Taking out everything from the extendable bag he placed them all carefully on the floor and removed the shrinking charm. Now he had four complete potion brewing sets, a potion cutting silver knife set, few dozen glass and crystal phials, one pair of dragon hide protective gloves with auto resizing charm, multiple ingredients, some readymade potion phials which could come in handy, few books which he thought won't hurt him in owning should he feel like cross referencing, four rolls of muggle currency which he had asked each of his puppets to get exchanged for him at the gringotts.

After cross checking everything he needed from the diagon alley was there he went back to his bedroom taking his newly acquired cloths in hands.

Harry was lying on his bed with his eyes closed but Morpheus was not gracing him with sleep. He was too excited to sleep but he knew he couldn't go on forever without rest. His body needed regular breaks. After arranging his wardrobe harry has used his restroom to freshen up, changed into one of his nightwear and called it a day. He had accomplished so much in last twenty four hours, not that he doubted his own abilities but there were so many unknown variables that he was somnolent of problems. He had not expected his wand to explode in such a spectacular fashion but he had not anticipated a rich kid too. Thank the universe for small wonders. He probably had to repeat his trip to diagon alley if not for the Blondie.

"Tomorrow I will have to finish my muggle shopping. The earlier I could start my potions the better I would feel."

Planning in his thoughts harry didn't know when he lost conscious thought and fell in the realm of dreams.

Thank you all for reading and giving your valuable opinions. This is my first fan fiction. English is not my first language; it is not even my second language so please forgive me if I have incensed anyone with my bad grammar and vocabulary. I hope to improve in future.

I am also regretful for late update as I have a two year old son to take care. He is a full time job apart from my other businesses. I will try to update soon.

Anyone interested in being my beta are welcome to message me. I would be thankful.

Ta ta….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

" ** _Reparo_** "

The broken glass of the old silver pocket watch shimmered and mended itself. The dented metal just sprung back to its original shape with a snap. A cleaning charm later it was as shining as new.

" ** _Tempus_** "

Faint red smoky numbers appeared in front of him showing current time.

"Oh oh oh… Merlin I overslept; ahhhh… guess I needed more rest than I anticipated. I need to be more careful or I will develop habits like Ron. Ewww… I need to stop thinking about that glutton." He said to himself while adjusting the time in the watch. It was almost eleven. This was going to be one more rush hour day for him.

Loud rumbling noise from his stomach made him realize how much hungry he was. All the strenuous activities yesterday and he had hardly eaten few sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice. His body has run entirely on adrenaline because of all the excitement of escape and new life; it was not used to the large amount of magic and he had pushed his core to the limit. But all of it was necessary as there was no other way for a small boy to gain independence both socially and financially. All that magic and running around had taken a toll on his small undernourished body. And now it was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch.

"I have to be careful with my meals or I'm never going to gain a proper healthy body. Guess I will have to do with some brunch." He had plans to improve his physical condition with Potions mentally but they could only do so much without a proper diet.

Taking out a towel and toiletries from the wardrobe yawning he went to the privy, quickly took care of his morning rituals and showered. He felt his head become quiet light after using good amount of shampoo to get rid of all the dried blood and dirt. Using his wand he trimmed his hair to a comfortable shoulder length and conjured a band to tie it in a neat small ponytail. After drying himself he took out a pair of slacks, a black t shirt and a jacket. These clothes were for a young adult not a small skinny runt. A quick jab of his wand and his bed was made. Not many wizards bothered learning household charms thinking it was beneath them but harry knew any charm could be useful in need. Cutting, chopping, squeezing charms could be very helpful in duels. It was one of the very few things he had admired about Molly Weasley. She was an expert in home makers charms and spells and used them to her advantage frequently in battle.

Moving into the hall in his towel he saw all his supplies scattered around on the floor. Last night he was too tired to do anything so he had just dumped everything on the floor. Taking out the sandwiches he had bought yesterday he went into the kitchen which was located under the stairs leading upstairs. It was bare except a few utensils, most probably because it was the basic model. Leaving the sandwich bag on the countertop he left kitchen with a sandwich in hand.

"I have to start brewing today, but first I think I will make myself a proper lab. And all that will need money."

Potion brewing was a dangerous job. And harry felt he should take care of ventilation and fire proofing before he could attempt any brewing making his lab safe for him and his trunk.

After finishing the sandwich with a bit of orange juice to wash it all down he took out two phials of aging potion he had made his puppets buy for him yesterday and gulped down one. He didn't want to ruin his newly acquired wardrobe when the potion would make his body grow that was the reason he had not dressed up yet.

Soon sharp tingling sensation started spreading out of his centre and he felt like someone pulling his limbs apart. It was all over in few moments. Conjuring a full length mirror he looked at himself. This was how he would look at thirty five years of age.

To say that he was unhappy with what he saw was an understatement. He looked like the same scrawny old self as he was in his last lifetime. His body was thin with barely any muscle mass, only about five feet seven inches in height. Ribs showing, thin bony limbs, sunken cheeks and eyes.

"Bloody hell… why can't I be normal for once? This won't do."

Vowing to take care of it later he transfigured his cloths to fit him and his jacket into an overcoat. Keeping some pounds and few galleons in his extendable pouch harry apparated away to the secure spot near the charring cross street. After walking calmly for the next few minutes harry hailed a cab.

"Can you take me to a store where I could buy some stationary and chemistry equipment for my son? We are new in the area and my son is starting his high school and is very much interested in chemistry."

"Sure, hop on. I know of a place. You can buy anything there. It's not that far. It's a bit pricey though but you can't complain about the quality."

"Not a problem, I think I can manage this once. If not guess I'll have to look somewhere else. Thanks a lot."

London roads were filled with people and cars and it took them more than a little time to reach but soon harry was standing in front a store with a large billboard with "Steven's school supplies" printed on it with hideous colors. How could people look at it was not believable for him. People really had strange taste.

When he came out of the place he was carrying several bags. He has bought several notebooks, calligraphy pens of various nib thickness, pencils, erasers, various color ink pots, pair of scissors and two advanced chemistry sets with safety goggles. A trip to the restroom ensured that all his new purchase were shrunk and securely placed in his extendable bag.

His next stop was the hardware and furniture store where he bought himself four sturdy tables with storage below, few wooden planks, ceramic tiles and a carpenter's kit. He also bought a diamond tipped carver which he could use to carve runes. While at the hardware store he placed an order for lathe mill machine. He didn't had enough cash on him to pay for it yet so he scheduled the pickup after two weeks.

"Where would you like it delivered sir?" salesman was a bit over enthusiastic, obviously he had made good commission today.

"Please don't bother. Just pack it have it ready by seven in the evening by the parking lot and I will have it picked. I have my own truck. Anyways, thanks once again for all your help. I will see you in two weeks."

He left the store for a quick bite of fish and chips and then took a taxi to his next destination. He needed an estimate of how much money will he needing for his future city residence and his secure home somewhere seaside, and his business ventures. He knew of a place which was perfect for him but he didn't know whether it would be for sale or not. At least he could get an idea about the figure he needed for the transaction.

Smuggling and drugs was quite common in London in the fifties to seventies. Harry had thought of robbing some of them to gain some cash in the muggle world when he would be back in own body, but he could improvise.

His eyes were searching for a policeman. They were the best source of information. After walking around for few minutes he found one standing at one of the corner streets.

"Hello Sir, may i ask where is our local constabulary? I am in need for some background verification for some of my new employees."

"Take a right after the third cross sir and there it is."

"Thank you, kind sir."

While the bobby was answering his query harry was busy rummaging around in his unprotected mind to find the names of the corrupt officers in the unit who could lead him to his money, or the money which was going to be his to be accurate.

Very soon he had all the information he needed. He was shocked by the level of corruption present in the police force. The officer's mind he had raped earlier had his fingers dipped in almost every illegal activity imagined and there were politically powerful people who were supporting him to fill their coffers.

Closing his eyes and isolating the location of a place where he knew there was going to be a major deal in next two days and large cache of drugs and cash would exchange hands, harry apparated. He wanted to look around and check how to use the layout to his advantage. It was dark and dusty room with lots of boxes in it. This was the poison which would be sold soon and spread all over London. These merchandise he could sell but it would take time and he didn't had patience for that but leaving something which could be a source of easy profit was stupidity. Soon everything was marked and a small pebbles which were in fact voice activated portkeys was stuck on each box. Leaving the hall he entered a small room with a large cement and iron gate, which opened up with a simple alohomora and inside it was a safe.

"This is what I need." Harry said rubbing his hands.

A quick alohomora took care of the locks and no one was wiser after five minutes of harry leaving the safe locked.

Time skip, train to hogwarts

Scarlet engine was standing at platform 9 3/4 with steam coming out randomly ready to take young witches and wizards to Hogwarts to learn how to control the wonderful gift of magic. A young wizard dressed in smart black from head to toe had arrived an hour early to avoid the crowd. His eyes searched all around him looking for people he might know or needed to know. This was his second time and he was not the naive foolish attention hungry boy anymore, but nobody needed to know this. Hadrian Hebridean was a young orphan wizard going on his first ride of Hogwarts express to learn secrets of magic at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. But for lord Peverell it was his step into the society and reclaim what was his.

Name, respect, power, money and anything else he would fancy.

He got settled in one of the middle coaches from which he had a clear view of the entrance from the muggle side and flu entry. Taking out his small miniature trunk he placed it on the rack and waved his left hand over it making it return to its normal size. He took off his black leather biker jacket and hung it on one of the hooks on the wall and closed his eyes for a well deserved nap leaning on the window. There was still at least an hour before the crowd would start pouring in. Then the game will start.

Flashback:

William & Sons were a well known destination for all kind of properties. They had agents all over United Kingdom. The chances for someone to find a perfect place in London were best possible here. They provided barrister services too which was a plus point as the buyers would have confidence that the properties would be free of any litigation.

He took a trip to restroom to transfigure his clothes into an upscale business class suite as agents tend to pay more attention to people they thought were rich.

A young man walked into the William & Sons early in the morning. He was not conspicuously tall, his features were striking but not conspicuously handsome. His hair was wiry and black and brushed backward from the temples but still not tamable. His skin seemed to be pulled backward from the nose. There was something very slightly odd about him, but it was difficult to say what it was. Perhaps it was that his eyes didn't seem to blink often enough and it gave impression that when you talked to him for any length of time your eyes would began involuntarily to unravel all your deepest mysteries. Perhaps it was that he smiled slightly too broadly and gave people the unnerving impression that he was about to go steal their families for his own. He was carrying a small attaché case, was dressed for the occasion and was here at the office early without appointment. He was hoping to catch William sr. before he could start his day. He didn't have to wait much longer. A tall man, a little on the heavy side with long sideburns and a mustache to kill, just walked past him.

Rushing up to him he asked," Sir Can I ask for few of minutes of your time before you start your day please?"

Looking him up from top to bottom barrister William Sr. said," you have it young, but I'm afraid it won't be much, I have a busy day ahead of him. Let me get my affairs in order then you'll be called in."

After waiting for more than half an hour he was ushered in a office, very elegantly decorated, by a busty receptionist, with short knee length shirt and never ending legs, who was not so subtle in her advancements towards him. The gentleman with the bristling moustache was sitting behind the desk who got up when he saw harry entering.

Inviting him to take seat he ordered tea for both of them.

"I hope you don't have any objection me ordering tea for both us?"

"Not at all sir, it's nice to meet people who appreciate you, nowadays you rarely meet such people. I really hope to make this morning very good for I and you Mr. Williams. By the way thank you for seeing me on such a short notice. I know you are a very busy man but I could wait for appointment."

"It's quite alright sir. So how may I help you today?"

"Sure but before we start our discussion I would like you to sign these."

The young man said while placing a thin file out of his case in front of William.

William's eye twitched. He looked at the file and the young man trying to figure out his motive. But his face didn't betray anything. He sighed and picked up the file thinking he might deal with this pest and send him packing before Martha could bring his morning cup of tea.

A goblin made parchment with a contract greeted him the moment he opened the file. It was a single page non disclosure contract between the two parties and offered nothing else.

Now he was intrigued. It was clear to him that the man in front of him was a wizard or working for one.

He reached out for his fountain pen to sign when the young man interrupted him again.

"Sir you know very well that what paper that is and what you need to sign it with, please don't insult my intelligence."

Smirking he pressed a small rune inscribed on the edge of his table to activate the privacy wards of his office.

So the lad was having some knowledge about the contracts, he thought while opening a hidden drawer. Taking out a blood quill out of it he signed it.

Pushing the file back to the young man he said," ok now you have my full attention, what is that I can do for you and can you let me know who are you and for whom you are working for?"

"For now you can call me harry, you will have mine and my employer's names once we reach some sort of agreement."

"That's fine Harry, now if I may urge you to come to the crux of the matter. I am a very busy man."

"Of course sir. Without beating around the bush I will come straight to the point. Would you like to be the attorney of one the oldest and richest family of magical Britain?"

This was the last thing William had thought to hear when he got up this morning; in fact this was not one of the thoughts that he had while thinking about what the young man was talking about.

"Mr. Harry, now I think you are playing with me. I happen to know which families we are talking about and their attorneys and even if I don't handle any of their businesses I happen to know that none of them is looking for a barrister right now, so let me ask you once again why are you here?"

William was a little forceful this time. He was a very successful man but because of his blood status he was not able to work on any accounts of the elite of the wizarding world. And this lad was shoving it in his face.

"Let me be very clear Mr William, all this is no hoax or joke. I am very serious about what I said. There will be some conditions but really if you agree to them then you will be handling one of the oldest accounts in magical Britain and muggle world which will be soon one the biggest as well. This family was out of our society for too long but now it has a young heir and he wants you."

"Please pardon me if I say that what you are telling me is little unbelievable because if this was the case I would have definitely heard about."

Harry just took out a larger file and placed it in front of William.

Raising an eyebrow in question he opened the folder and almost fainted.

The new contract was clearly marked as the 'The Most Ancient and the Most Noble House of Peverell'

"You can check the authenticity of the document." Harry had a satisfied grin on his face.

Taking out his wand William casted everything he knew about authenticating goblin parchment. His magic was telling him that the document in front him was real but he couldn't believe his fortune.

Clearing of throat brought him back to the land of living.

Harry was standing with his attache case in his hand.

"I will be here tomorrow at the same time, please if you could go through the contract by that time it will be most appreciated. The heir will sign once you agree to all the conditions as none of them are negotiable. Have a good day sir."

Saying this he turned and walked out of the room. If William's thoughts would have been coherent he would have noticed the young man dispelling his privacy ward with ease and walk out without any resistance. He was still holding the contract staring blanking at it when his assistant Martha shook him up.

"Are you alright Mr William?"

Coming out of his stupor he said," Yes yes oh definitely yes. Martha be a dear and cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow and let Mike and Todd handle them. And bring me large pot of your lovely tea and make sure no one disturbs me. Thank you."

Martha was lost. She has never seen her boss giddy with anticipation. He was behaving like boy in a candy store.

Shaking her head she went on to do as ordered.

The next day harry was sitting in front of William Sr. once again.

"Good morning Harry. Please have a seat. Would you like any refreshments?" Mr. Williams was quite the charmer; he parroted the whole "I love you" speech without any indication of his greed slipping through.

"So without wasting our time, what have you decided sir?"

"This is too good of an opportunity to pass on, but I would like to clarify few things before we finalize the deal."

"Sure go ahead, but let me remind you some questions can only be answered once the contract is active."

"I understand, I just want to know that if the heir is a minor and he already knows you then why the guardianship is being offered to us and there was a stipulation in contract stating that we act only as advisors in all the matters but heir's decision will be final. This includes all personal and business decisions. Why is that?"

"Mr William, as you know it is a rare occurrence for a young rich heir to appears in our esteem society, it is almost impossible to predict the reaction of the people, the ministry or the Wizegamot. Soon vultures will start descending on him from all the sides to tear him apart. Now he does trust you and has full faith in your abilities but his past has guaranteed him to take these steps so that no one could control him, not even through you. That's the best answer I can give you now."

"I thought as well."

William took the blood quill and signed the contract and said,"it's time for you to call the young heir now so that we can finalize the contract."

Looking into the expecting eyes of William Sr. Harry reached out under his shirt and removed a silver amulet. His features started to fade and soon a small boy of about seven years of age was sitting in his place. The boy took the blood quill and signed his name. Then he took out a small silver knife and made a small cut in his left palm. He pressed his right fist into the pooling blood and pressed his fist into the parchment. An insignia of a threstal flying overlapping a underlying triangle, line and a circle.

William was sitting gob smacked for the whole time. He didn't expect harry to be the heir and then to be so small yet know about all the intricacies of law. While he was lost in his thoughts harry took out a list and a small pouch out of his attache case pushed it forward. William has to reach ahead to take it as Harry's small hand had very limited reach.

"We need to be at gringotts in three days time to activate the Peverell vault and open few new ones. They can also help us in opening accounts in the muggle world without asking any questions or if you prefer to do it yourself you are more than welcome to do so. And then I want you to register a company under Peverell family name under which there will be multiple shell companies. I want you to use those companies and buy these businesses or shares in them in the coming years as soon as possible without raising anyone's suspicion. Then the second list is of the properties. I want you to acquire the first three within three month and the rest within two years."

"I am also interested in two specific properties very much. Maybe you could help me in acquiring them immediately?"

"Most certainly; I will do my best. If you can provide me with the details please I will see what can be done."

"Sure. There are two properties I'm interested in currently. The first one is in Newquay, Cornwall. It's basically 621 acres. Little part of it is farmland but most of it is part of a stony cliff. The cliff encloses a small white sand private beach. In coming future i want to build my family manor there. Second I want you to buy the whole 12th floor of the new building they are constructing on the Charing Cross road with the title of the rooftop."

Handing over two more sheets he continued," I want you to register me for Hogwarts under my first and last name only and then I want you to acquire the items on the back of the list by end of the month. I hope it's not much trouble for you."

"This is some list you have prepared, I don't know from where you are getting these ideas being so young and frankly speaking its little weird to hear all this from the mouth of a mere child but you have proved yourself to be smart till now so i will put my faith into you. But all this leads to another major issue and that is how are we to arrange payment for all this? Do the Peverell vaults have this kind of gold?"

"No idea about the Peverell vault as I have not yet visited it but if you can pass me the pouch I gave you I can show you the answer."

Taking the pouch back harry opened the brim and placed it on the floor. He took out wand from his pocket and tapped the pouch.

Suddenly the pouch glowed blue for a moment and then gold bars started pouring out, causing William's eyebrows to reach his hairline. Soon there was a mound of forty gold ingots in front of him. Harry stopped the flow with another tap.

"How much is this..."

Hundred kilograms of gold to be exact in one kg ingots.

Flashback ends

Someone knocking his compartment door woke him up, looking up he saw a group of what it looked like firsty's standing in the hallway.

"May we come inside? Everywhere else it's full or they don't want to sit with a first year."

A pretty redhead was standing in front of the group asked.

"Sure no problem. Make yourselves comfortable. I'm also a first year so i have no concerns about sharing. You all can sit here. Let me introduce myself, I'm Hadrian Hebridean." Harry said while getting up from his place and offering his hand.

Taking his hand, which was greeted in the perfect pureblood way, blushing heavily the redhead replied,"Hi, I'm Amelia Bones and the brunette behind me is Chrissy Fallow, the ginger twins the Gideon and Fabion Prewett. After the round of introductions all around everyone settled down and the kids got busy in their Diagon alley shopping experiences. Harry was mostly quiet just observing only providing a nod or acknowledging someone. Three of the four kids around him were well known in his time but he had met only Amelia Bones, the strict matriarch of the Bones family and the head of DMLE. She was known to be very hard on people but at the same time very fair and law abiding woman. She was killed early in the war so he didn't get the chance to meet her personally but he could see her becoming the deadly auror she was. Voldemort has to come himself to kill her. The Prewett twins were same as Fred and George Weasley. They were famous for their pranks and jolly ho good attitude towards life. There were also fearsome warriors. Voldemort has lost nine people to take them out of the war. Their deaths have made Molly Weasley rally the white forces of order of the phoenix and Dumbledore to take serious actions against Voldemort and his merry band of death eaters. The only one he didn't know was Chrissy or Fallow family. He didn't know what happened to her in future, Most probably she and her family was killed in the war. He wouldn't let that happen this time. Sure people were going to die but if he had his way then no innocent would lose their life.


	4. chapter 4

Few months after arrival…

Poland, he was in Poland.

"Jestem w Polsce."

The statement made it all real. Wished he could cast a warming charm on himself for what felt like the hundredth time, he pulled the winter coat closer to his body and started trekking the mountain in hope to identify the location he has seen in the newspaper clipping in his past life. It would have been much easier if he could find the mine from the air but the photograph he remembered seeing was taken at the ground level and scanning the landscape from air was just waste of his time. He was shivering and was not able to feel his feet anymore.

The thunderstorm has rolled in a day early. That's when he knew he was screwed.

Two days prior when he was in good old England, the forecast in the polish daily told a different story. There was suppose to be a clear weather window within this week and it was one of the reasons he had made plans to look for the treasure now, but as always fate has made things difficult for his bitch. But this was the only opportunity he was going to get to tick off Mountains of Tatra from his search list before the snow and cold weather makes it impossible for anyone to venture here. He'd already bagged several of London's drug deals in order to achieve pecuniary freedom but it was getting risky and he didn't want trouble to come looking for him. United Kingdom was cracking down on the drugs cartels and he wanted to keep his image clean in both worlds. He had got rid of the stash for pretty good amount due to sudden increase in demand, all due to his efforts. All that sum was now sitting in his secure blood locked trunk. But had kept one packet of pure coke under stasis in his trunk kitchen as he wanted to experiment on it and possibly try to replicate the powder.

He'd been eyeing mountain's steep, snow-filled couloir for a while now. The plan was to stash overnight gear at a basecamp he had planned to set up, what looked like thousand feet above his current location from the trailhead. From there he'd go for the couloir with summit pack and climbing gear, then return to hike out towards the other side that night. He planned to start the two-hour climb in the afternoon, when the snow was soft enough to kick into. He arrived at the base of the couloir at noon. About 300 feet up, the snow was deeper than we expected, but the sky was clear, he was on schedule, and the climb seemed well within his abilities. Plus, he knew he'd have best chance to look for his destination from top of the peak. He didn't expect to find it, but he thought of it as the most promising event in his treasure hunt.

He was right about the view from the summit, but wrong about the two-hour climb. The higher he went, the deeper the snow became. Soon it was loose and unconsolidated all the way to the rock. He was moving more slowly than expected, but if the weather held, we'd still make it up before dark. He didn't want to use magic and alert the authorities.

A few hours in, laboring upward within the steep couloir walls, he couldn't see the dark clouds moving in from the west. The first flakes came in afternoon. By 1:30 p.m., snow pounded down, the wind drowned out any noise, even his own, all heard was the roaring wind which seem to do its best to push you back into the abyss and the summit still remained impossibly far away.

If there was ever a time to bail, this was it, but behind him, the snow was kicked-out and slick from his climbing—and too unstable to build an anchor or self-arrest in a fall. With rappelling or down-climbing the 40-plus-degree slope out of the question, he went with his only viable option: pushing on toward the summit, and descending the mellow North Ridge as soon as possible.

He traveled quickly over the well-trodden snow. His one of the packs was light with just layers, water, and some food. But the other one was loaded down with overnight gear (he had planned to stay and hike a few days before giving up on this location), so his progress was slower. Early in the hike, he decided to speed up so that he could tag the summit and make it to the other end before dark.

He tried to focus on remaining calm and moving forward in the growing darkness. The blizzard flashed through his headlamp beams and pelted his face with ice. By 2:30 p.m., he reached the summit, and stayed a while to absorb the picture some scenery. Before he even started back down, the snowfall had become more violent and he knew it would be better if he was out in the valley before the sun set. On the way back down, he crossed paths with some of the wildlife of the mountains which seemed to be in hurry to reach ground zero. He decided to follow them as who else knew lay of the land better than them.

When he finally topped out at 7 p.m., he figured the worst was over.

Then he felt the ground flatten beneath him.

It was one of those seismic shifts that drives your stomach into your throat and triggers something primal in your brain. And he knew, very suddenly and very clearly, that he had walked onto the lip of a dangerously loaded snowfield and now he was in an avalanche. He tried to spike an ice pick into the ravine to anchor himself, but found no purchase—it was much too late for that.

Then he was in the air. All he could see was empty, cool whiteness no matter how long he turned in the air or which way the snow and the ice ground him up.

Then the white went dark, along with the rest of the world.

He woke up on top of the snow slightly disoriented in what seemed like a small craven below a stone ridge. He thought maybe things weren't so bad. Initially, he'd thought he was going to die or be buried, but he only had a concussion. The rest of his body hurt, but still couldn't tell how badly—the adrenaline was pumping hard. He tried to sit up and blood started oozing down across his face. Deciding it was better to lie back down for some more time but not before downing some blood replenishing potion and pain relievers. It was like lying in a room with white walls and a stone ceiling, and there was no sign of the gold he came looking for. He could see his boot sticking out of the snow, knocked clean off by the force of the impact.

He lay there for maybe 15 minutes, weighing his options and trying to stay calm. Then, the crunch of ice under someone's feet brought him back. There was snow lynx, largest he has ever seen, stand at the edge. Harry lay still, not a muscle moved. As it came closer he could see its face, a fierce predator and ruthless killer. It considered him for a moment. What seemed like an eternity but was only few moments of silence, lynx gave a bow, turned and jumped below out of his sight. When the ground collapsed under him, his leg must have been caught on a rock or he would have landed on a higher ledge due the pain he could feel coursing through his right leg.

He got up holding the stone edge and looked around, what he saw was only sheer drop-offs and total darkness. There was no way to find his descent, which is notoriously easy to miss even in daylight. Plus, the wind up top was blowing at 80 kmph on top of the snowfall, making it dangerous to approach any steep drops. With no choice but to hunker down, he settled under the overhanging lip of rock 700 feet below the summit to wait out the storm. He had —jackets, woolen pants, hats, and gloves—plus a little food and water. He really hoped it would be enough to last this storm or he would have to use magic to get out of here.

He had come so far in search of the Nazi gold buried somewhere around here during the world war two by the German soldiers. Gold was needed to kick start his plans. Nazi were notorious in hiding away the looted gold. They have chosen the most inhospitable and unpredictable places on earth to hide their stolen treasure. The Tatra Mountains were wild and dangerous enough to hide the Nazi gold.

And he was going to find it. But first he needed rest. He took out his backpack and rolled out the enchanted tent. It was not one of the sumptuous tents purebloods of the wizarding society used but rather a simple one. It had one hall, a kitchenette and a privy, enough for his travels and with a magical signature so small that no one would be able to differentiate its magical signature with the natural magical wildlife and plants. It was perfect for him.

To secure the area at night he made a wall of snow which would prevent the wind and snow to come in and give him little respite and erected the tent, the muggle way. Once done he took out a small stove and lighted it up to heat up some food for his dinner. While he was busy preparing for the sparse meal he notice something in the flicker of the stove light. There was something near the edge of the ledge which was in contact with the mountain. Taking out some of his signal flares harry held it towards the ice which was obscuring the writing.

"Gemeinnutz geht vor Eigennutz"

"The common good before the individual good. Oh you bloody hypocrites."

Taking out a chisel and hammer from his pack harry started chipping away the remaining ice and the grime and stone from what looked like an opening. It took him almost two hours to create five small grooves in the stone where he places small dynamite sticks. Lighting the fuse he ran and his behind his wall of snow and hoped it all will work out.

There were five loud bangs, almost all together, and the stone broke into large chunks, giving way into the small craven in mountain.

What he found inside made him jump with joy. There were nine wood and iron crates inside with few skeletons with rotting Nazi swastika patches on them. This was what he came looking for. The crates were filled with the looted gold by the Nazi SS. He didn't knew how they came here but what he remembered reading in the muggle paper was that the stuff inside weighed more than 200 kilos. Now began the physical labor he was afraid of. Quickly downing one pepper up and strengthening potion he started dragging the crates one by one to his tent. He would sort them out later once he was back at his lair.

Smelting gold usually involves high-tech and high-cost tools to perform. Mostly, mining companies do the procedure, which sees one material bonded to or released from another in the presence of extreme heat. However, prospectors, jewellers and other people, have been smelting their old gold using some simple steps for a long time at home. All it required is access to a few common minerals and compounds, and a high heat source. So as soon as harry was rested enough from his gruelling treasure hunt back in his trunk, he started on building a furnace to melt all the Nazi gold he had found. He climbed out of his trunk and went to the ground floor of the adjacent building, he didn't want anything to happen to his hideout accidently.

To cheaply smelt gold he needed to have access to a high temperature furnace. But for a do-it-yourselfer this shouldn't pose a huge challenge for him. The first thing to do was determine the amount of gold it would smelt in one cycle. This will basically determine the size of the furnace, Small tin coffee cans or large trash cans would make for good starting points in this regard. And he had access to all he can use junkyards at the dockyard. He found a large trash can, few rusted metal pipes and mesh and some random metal scrap. He also collected all the empty glass bottles he could find. Soon all that scrap was at the place he wanted. After few cleaning and high powered cutting charms most of his hardware was free of rust and ready. All he needed now was borax, charcoal and sulphuric acid which he had "arranged" last night. He was ready to build his furnace.

He took the large trash can and cut a small hole in the side to allow in a metal pipe. Later he installed a mesh grate halfway up the trash can and stuck it there with some high powered incendos, fusing the materials together. This was for the charcoal to rest. Then he dug out a hole in the ground twice as big as the trash can and placed the can in the middle and surrounded it with the cement debris which was finely powdered and then treated with multiple Dura charm. He then engraved the runes for continuous churning which would pull the air in the furnace once activated on the open end of the metal pipe. It took him whole of the morning to complete the task.

Once the furnace was done he added charcoal to it and lit it on fire and activated the runes for churning the air. Soon the temperature was high enough for his needs. He returned to the trunk and brought back the shrunken crates in a bag and removed the enchantments from them before adding them to the furnace in had transfigured some of the scrap in the shape of plain moulds for pouring liquid gold lined with fine sand.

He was going to remove the most common metals found in gold ore (copper, zinc and lead) using elements that bond with oxygen at lower temperatures than gold. This oxidation process will make copper oxide, zinc oxide and lead oxide — all of which are less dense than pure gold and will float to the top of his crucible allowing the slag to be sloughed off easily. Commonly People used Sodium nitrate, silica, and sulphuric acid to cause this reaction. All of these were easily attainable at a hardware store. And that's exactly what he has done. He had helped himself at the hardware store late at night .

Once the liquid started to swirl in the crucible, he added the oxidizing agents. This caused the lead, copper, or zinc in the mixture to come to the top. he poured off the slag into a transfigured metal bucket. Then he added in some borax and broken glass pieces to thin out the liquid. When the liquid cooled, he chipped off the glass — which was floating on the top.

He slowly levitated the crucible out of the furnace and poured the liquid gold in the moulds. He performed the same steps multiple times in the next six days to melt all of his gold. He had removed all the gems and stones earlier. Now he had about 138 kg of gold with almost eight to ten kg's of precious stones.

He now had resources to put all his plans in action.

"Dragon egg"

"What you are asking doesn't come cheap or legal."

"I know and that's why I am here. I know you can procure certain items i need for the right price and i can pay you in gold."

"Ah but what makes you think a simple apopcarthy owner such as me, in the darkest and dingiest alley of London could get you these things?"

"Please don't insult my intelligence."

Throwing a pouch towards the man which he caught with his right hand he said," here is the half the amount as advance, half after you deliver everything i have asked for. You have fifteen days. Don't disappoint me Luthor."

The stranger left with the unspoken warning. His tone could have chilled the bones of a common man as it sounded much like hiss than words but Luthor was not a common man. He was in this business for more than a century now and nothing much could scare him. His main worry was his reputation for which he had worked his entire life.

"For the right amount of gold Luthor can get anything you want."

"Few minutes earlier…"

Knockturn alley, the playground for the scum of the magical Britain, the lowest of the lowest, hags, black market traders, flesh trade, slave marketeers, was one of the few places in United Kingdom he could get what he needed without raising anyone's suspicion. Although there isn't a physical location or store front with a flashing neon sign advertising the sale of illegal goods and services from an economic standpoint such a place surely exists. Illegal sale, trade, or transaction of certain goods or services almost always in cash or trade as to not leave a paper trail, or to bypass regulations was the mantra of the day, everyday. In the dead of night, in spite of the gas lamp lights, the alley seemed like an alien city, especially when walking through it alone.

In the more sequestered streets – once the pubs were closed, and at a distance from the Diagon alley stores – the yellowish white gleam of the street lamps, or the flickering striplight from a sleepy portkey stand, offered little consolation. There were alleys and street corners and shop entrances where the darkness appears to collect in a solid mass. There are secluded squares where, to take a haunting line from a poem by Shelley, night makes "a weird sound of its own stillness". There were buildings, shacks and statues that, at a distance, and in the absence of people, pulsate mysteriously in the sepulchral light. There were cats that slope and trot across the road as people interrupt their attempts to pillage scraps from upended bins.

And, from time to time, there was the faintly sinister silhouettes of other solitary individuals – as threatened by other's presence, no doubt, as you are by theirs. However efficiently artificial light annihilates the difference between night and day, it never wholly eliminates the primitive suspicion that night people are up to no good."

It was easy to feel disorientation in the city at the dead of night, especially when you are tired from roaming its distances, dreamily or desperately somnambulant. For in the darkness, above all perhaps in familiar or routine places, everything acquires a subtly different form or volume. A prehistoric landscape comes to seem more palpable beneath the pavements of the city. And in this half-familiar environment it is difficult to eliminate entirely the archaic conviction that, as for our ancestors, the night itself remains ominous, threatening. Residues of a primal fear of the dark begin to trouble all.

All this illicit activities happening in broad daylight showed the state of the lawless society magical britain was fallen into. Harry was taking long strides towards one of the alleys in the back which was somewhat famous for black market illegal stuff. He had a lot about this face of the world in his last life. The presence of black markets all over the world was the evidence that the laws of supply and demand are virtually impossible to defy. When regulation or taxation becomes too high, when supply and demand are way out of balance, or when competition has been too restricted, people will always look for a way to get goods or services cheaper, faster or more easily. No matter what is done to restrict people from doing something, someone always finds a way around them. His destination was a apopcarthy where he could buy anything which was for sale.

After throwing the money pouch at Luthor, harry made way towards another shop which was run by two goblin brothers, famous for selling high quality metals, even goblin steel or if you have enough gold even mithril. He had Peverall blood flowing through his veins but the society wont recognize him without his family ring. The original ring had been corrupted by Voldemort as he had turned it into a horcrux. He had removed the ring from its hidden space and replaced the resurrection stone with a black opal of the same shape and design, even with the same engravings of deathly hallows. Replacing the stone was not hard for his as the stone itself being a highly magical artifact resisted any enchantments to be placed on it, the ring was the actually the real horcrux. Placing the ring back in its original space Harry had left the Gaunt's shack in its previous state, quiet easy for a parselmouth if you may ask. Voldemort, in all of his wisdom, had placed all of his enchantments and security measures in parseltongue thinking no one except him would be able to disable them. It had only taken Harry fifteen minutes to make them dormant before entering the shack and just a command to make them active again. He didn't want to deal with Voldy's soul jars right now, in fact he didn't even know where the rest of them were at this very moment. He would take care of them later anyways.

The store occupied the whole corner of the dark alley. There was no sign above the door, no display windows, nothing to show that it was a specialized store. As he entered, his head covered by the hood of his robe, he saw two goblins playing cards on the floor. There was metal everywhere, of all colour and shapes, filling each nook and cranny of the store. He didn't get much time to notice anything else as he heard one of the goblin question him in his guttural tongue.

"What do you want wizard?"

"I am looking for two hundred grams of dwarf made mithril."

"Do you have monies to pay for it, it doesn't come cheap."

"How much will it cost me?"

"We don't have the quantity you are looking for but Let's just say 10,000 galleons to get it for you."

"Let me just say then 1000 galleons would be enough for you."

Snarling and barring his shiny pointy teeth, the goblin jumped and stood up.

"We have no time for your jokes wizard."

Taking a step towards him harry replied with the same attitude,"Didn't you start first?"

Face off went on for few more seconds when suddenly the second goblin started laughing.

"He got you there Berserker. The price would be three thousand galleons, all paid in advance. You will have what you need in three days."

"Two thousand galleons now, rest on delivery."

He took out a money pouch and threw it towards the second goblin.

"I'll will be here in three days. Have a profitable day."

Leaving the store quickly, cloak billowing behind him, strangely in Snape like fashion, he apparated with a soft pop.

The ring in his hand was one of the thirteen he had forged that day. This was by far the biggest one of all. What harry was holding was the Lordship signet ring of the Most ancient and most noble house of Peverell. A insignia of a Thestral flying overlapping a underlying triangle, line and a circle was engraved on top. Below the red tinted mithril was the resurrection stone, completely hidden from view. It's top part with the engravings would be in touch with the skin of the bearer. The ring was engraved with rune scheme of harry's own design, many of which he had learned from black and potter lordship rings but he added many of his own design as well. The ladyship's ring also had the almost the same enchantments but except the resurrection stone. It had a large emerald at the center which was surrounded by a circle of flawless diamonds. Rest of the rings were heirship rings for the future need.

He was ready to kickstart house Peverell now.

Three days after the meeting at Lawyer's office...

The marble building which defied all the rules of architecture stood proudly at the far end of the British most famous magical alley proudly displaying its odd angle columns to the world. Gringotts had stood proudly at this place for more than eight hundred years now. In fact Diagon alley was built around the institution. It was one of the outlets of the deep underground cave system where goblins have been living from time unknown to wizardkind. There was not much known about the society and lifestyle of goblins apart from their love for treasure and war, as they were very very secretive people, not as much as dwarfs but still very building was built upon the opening and as the time passed it grew and grew and grew, and now it was the largest goblin building above the surface in the world. Once upon a time they had many dwellings above the ground but as the muggle population exploded they didn't have much choice but to disappear under the surface. It looked different before and it has gone through many facelifts in its lifetime. Currently it was sporting white italian marble with gold and silver engravings on the exterior. Gringotts Wizarding Bank was the only bank of the wizarding world, and was owned and operated by goblins. It was created by a goblin called Gringott, in 1474. Its offices were located all around the world with main office at North Side of Diagon Alley in London, England. The building itself was called Gringotts in honor of the one who started this institution.

Gringotts

The houses of the horde were constructed around the nearly endless numbers of tunnels in the underground city. The tunnels were used by goblins as storage areas, stables, smithy, labs and cellars. The underground city at gringotts was different from the one in Australia in terms of its structure and layout. The tunnels were lower, narrower, and more steeply inclined. Of the four floors open to the bank customers, each space was organized around ventilation shafts. This made the design of each room or open space dependent on the availability of ventilation and in turn on goblin generosity.

The third floor contained the most important areas of the underground bank's compound: storage places, gold or silver mints, and armory. The level also contains a remarkable block of andesite with relief textures. It was known that this stone was used for cold-forming copper, a major income source for goblins. The stone was hewn from an andesite layer within the complex. In order for it to be used in metallurgy, numerous holes were carved into the stone. The technique was to put copper into each of the holes and then to hammer the ore into place. There was a large area reserved for storage in such a limited area with liberal used of expansion runes indicated the need to support a large population underground. Therefore one could confidently conclude that currently only a fraction of the complex is was to the public and a much larger goblin population was just few levels below them.

It was not even seven in the morning, so obviously a crisp cold breeze was making its rounds around London causing most of the people to stay in bed a bit longer than usual. Last night's light snowfall had caused the temperature to dip a few degrees. But there were witches and wizards milling around, haggling about the insane prices these days, discussing latest disappointment of British quidditch team against Russia and the usual hustle and bustle of the British magical community. Business as usual.

Mr. Williams liked to start his day early. And today was his first visit to gringotts as the official family lawyer for the Peverell family. Big step towards a chance which would bring his family many accolades. He was dressed handsomely for the occasion, not that the goblins cared, in dark blood red robes, dragon hide boots and a bowler hat. He had a dark brown executive leather bag in his left hand and a walking cane with a gold handle in his right. The cane was his favourite, it made him feel powerful.

He was stopped at the entrance by one of the goblin guards by pointing his goblin steel tipped spear pointed directly at his heart.

"What business you have with gringotts so early in the morning wizard?" sneered the guard.

Instead of answering, Williams took out a folded parchment from his robe pocket and handed it over to the guard. The prejudice against goblins was not one sided. Wizards and goblins were like opposite sides of the same coin, each one blaming the other for their discrepancies. The guard took the parchment and left with a quick "wait here" command.

After waiting for about ten to fifteen minutes, the guard came back.

Handing back the parchment he said,"You can go inside now. Ask for Amarock."

William just took it and walked inside without a second glance towards the guard. If they wanted to be the ones with sticks up their asses, well who was he to interrupt their fun?

Not much was different inside gringotts lobby in the morning as one would have thought. It was same as always, tellers busy counting galleons and measuring gems. Walking up to the nearest teller he asked for Amarock and was lead to small office in the deeper levels of gringotts. The office was quite small for his taste but who was he to question goblins choices.

"Welcome Mr. William, we have been waiting for you. Please take a seat."

He noticed the goblin sitting behind a moderately decorated desk which had two chairs on the opposite side.

One of the chairs was occupied by a small boy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The small boy had the biggest presence in the room. Bigger than the goblin, and definitely bigger than Mr. William. He was just sitting there, straight backed with a small smile gracing his lips. Despite being dressed in crisp muggle clothes, that was cream button up shirt and black slacks with shiny black pointed shoes, he didn't feel out of place but instead as if he belonged here. He had a jacket hanging onto one of the hand rests.

The goblin, Amarock, was the current guardian of the peverell vault, as it was inactive. He was middle aged for a goblin, not that they had a way to find out, slightly taller than your average goblin and was dressed in modest clothes. His standing was going to change from guardian to account manager today if harry could claim peverell vault and activate it for the first time in centuries. Mr William was in communication with Amarock from the day Harry had made him Peverell house official lawyer.

When Mr. William was seated comfortably, Amarock started the meeting.

"Now that we are all here, let's get the history out of the way first. My clan has been handling Peverells accounts since great father gringotts started this bank. They have one of our oldest vaults, vault 107. Vaults one to hundred belongs to the goblin nation and are not lent to outsiders. The vault was first rented by Perseus Peverell, in 1067 BC or the year 1 by gringonion calendar, the lord peverell, father of the three very famous brothers Antioch Peverell: original possessor of the Elder Wand. Cadmus Peverell: original possessor of the Resurrection Stone. Ignotus Peverell: original possessor of the Cloak of Invisibility. They started the legend of the deathly hallows or the master of the death. Now the truth has been lost to the world but we the keepers of everything Peverell do have very old memories. Lord Perseus was both a lord in the magical world as well as muggle. He had vast lands, multiple vassals and so much gold. He had an eye for making money as well as politics. He was one of the members of the Druid's council which governed all the things magical in that time. All sentient magical species were part of it and each had representation according to their numbers and the land they occupied. Great father Gringotts was king and representative on it. When the need to have a separate monetary system than muggles arose he came up with the idea of opening the bank and manage magical world finances. My clan took over the peverell account since its inception and prospered along with them. House peverell gained quite a reputation during Perseus's era but he didn't live long. Dragon pox proved to be his bane at a very young age for a wizard. His son's who have never faced a hardship in their lives were left without any guidance. They were brilliant and were well versed in most arcane of magics but not so much in the matter of money or politics. They soon spent most of the gold on their experiments or lavish lifestyle. When it came to magic the brothers were geniuses but didn't help them in maintaining stronghold over the empire their father had built. They sold almost everything, even their muggle lordship, they owned for peanuts to fund their research. The older two never married, and neither had any illegitimate children who could claim family wealth. They both died childless. The elder one was killed in a duel and second one committed suicide for the reasons unknown. The youngest brother came to his senses after losing both of his brothers to death, before his fate could become irreversible. He left his obsession of magic experimentation and married a young woman. He didn't regain the wealth and status of his father but as the eldest peverell alive he became Lord peverell. Peverell family was never able to achieve their past status but by few generations they had enough wealth and status to be a part of wizarding elite again. All seemed going well when in middle ages the peverell family lost almost all of its members due to the black plague except the current Lord peverell and his niece. He was beyond the age to father any kids and due to his advanced age his body won't survive the blood adoption ritual so he did the next best thing possible. He arranged a betrothal contract for his niece with one of young Lord's of similar political views. Thus Lumière Peverell became the lady Potter. He transferred most of his wealth to potters, which gave them the status of noble house along with ancient, but not the lordship as they already had one. It remained with the family. He added a stipulation in the contract that potters can reactivate the peverell line if the eldest heir denounces the Potter name in favour of peverell and he will gain the lordship and certain items listed in the contract such as the peverell vault among other things. Now potters never felt the necessity to activate the peverell line, being satisfied with their status in the society. What they did not know that the Lord peverell performed a ritual on his deathbed or we can say that the ritual became his deathbed. It created magic to produce a heir for the peverell family out of the squib line of peverells in case the potters don't claim the peverell line in next two hundred years. He offered himself as the sacrifice for the ritual. His sacrifice was accepted because there was nothing left of lord peverell physical body once the ritual was completed. The robe, the ring and the wand were given to lady Lumière Potter as requested by lord peverell for safe keeping. We know of it because it was performed in my families ritual chamber and one of my forefathers fulfilled his last wish by personally handing over the said items to lady potter. Finally after waiting for so long magic has deemed it's time to bring Lord peverell's ritual to completion. My clan has been waiting for this day so that we can rise again with house peverell, as being the guardians of the peverell vault we were unable to take over another family's vault. I Know that the potter family still has the robe but they lost the ring and the wand to various skirmishes over the period of time. Now, I can feel the peverell magic coming from that ring due to the peverell friend ring i'm wearing being the manager of peverell vault and even though it looks different than the drawings of it i have seen i know that only a true peverell could wear it but, we still need to get the formalities out of the way."

Getting up he opened the only cupboard present in the office and took out a stone bowl from the bottom shelf, dusted it with a brush and placed it on a thick dark grey parchment on his table. Then he handed one stone dagger to the young boy. The dagger and the stone bowl were filled with runes of random sizes. Some large enough to be seen and some just seemed like dots on the stone. Both had small precious stones embedded at various points connecting the numerous arrays and powering the magic required for it to work.

"This is what we call as Legacy basin. It is one the artifacts developed by Lord Gringotts to determine one's ancestry and claims to the vaults beneath. Honour duels to death were very common in the past. People were challenged for petty things and killed so the vaults had change of ownership multiple times. But not always the rightful owner used to come forward to claim the vault but the vultures lurking in the shadow waiting for such opportunities. This bowl was designed to assess one's claim over the vault as the honour duel was vowed with magic as witness and as magic is part of your blood it ensured accession for the rightful wizard. It uses the inherent magic of your blood to determine your value. Let your blood flow freely in the bowl

till we see some result starting to appear on the parchment. You won't be able to remove your hand from the bowl till it deems you worthy of being of peverell blood." "What happens if it doesn't deem me worthy?"

The goblin gave him a scary smile, with rows of pointy sharp teeth displaced proudly.

"Then it will drain you dry. It has happened to many individuals who thought they could steal what was not theirs from Gringotts. You must have seen the inscriptions on our gates, they were inspired by the events caused by these bowls. Now we don't have time to waste, do we?. Let's start."

Harry took the dagger in his right and quickly sliced a cut on his left palm and held it over the bowl. Pain shot through his arm and he couldn't keep his groan escape his lips. The moment his blood touched the bowl it started glowing and he felt like it was sucking the blood out of him.

His head was becoming light with all the blood loss, he vision was filled with spots of light when suddenly he felt the bowl release his hand and someone shoved something down his throat. He felt the liquid revitalizing his body as it passed through his inner cavity.

When his vision became clear he saw amarock as well as William looking at him with happiness and concern.

"I am alright, just a little light headed. What happened, how did i lose consciousness?"

"What happened Lord peverell is that you have been judged worthy of being a peverell and due to the fact that you are the only people alive you are also the Lord peverell. Let me be the first one to congratulate you on your accession."

Amarock finished all this in a single breath, stood and gave a short bow to Harry which was reciprocated in kind.

"As the bowl is powered by your blood and it needs quiet a bit of it, you lost consciousness due to sudden loss of blood but we have given you potions to remedy that."

"Now that we have proved your claim let's get to business as time is money. First we need to activate the peverell vault. I don't know how many galleons are left in it so we need to start planning on making money for the house, and make it fast. Last time the auditing was done, about a decade and a half ago, there was just a tad bit above 900 galleons. Second we need to have an official address for house peverell registered if it needs to take the mantle of most ancient house back. And third we need at least a hundred thousand galleons in vault to be considered a most nobel house again and activate the seat in wizengamot."Amarock said.

He got up and unlocked a trunk which was lying in the corner by placing his hand over it. The books he took out of the trunk looked old but we're glowing with soft light.

"The thick one is the contract between house peverell and house Potter. I will make a copy for your lawyer to go through it. You will find it quite interesting. The other thin one concerns the interests of house peverell. I advise you to get self updating copies done for yourself and your lawyer. It would help you to keep a track of things and not make a trip to gringotts every other day. Now do you have any other business or do you want to visit the vault? So what would be first order of business lord Peverell?"

Harry gave a nod to William which made him take out the expandable pouch from his briefcase and push is towards amarock. He saw Harry do the same.

Taking a deep breath harry started outlining his plans for the future of his house.

"These two pouches contain about 125 gold ingots of one kg each plus assortment of gems. Have it evaluated and add them to my vault. I also want you to use seventy percent of this create few accounts in muggle world for my house. First one in England, second in a Swiss bank and third in United States of America. We are going to use these for investing in the muggle world. I am going to give you a list of companies in muggle world i want you to invest in. we are going to buy large farmhouses in at least ten different countries with good water resource and should be remotely located. Mr. william has a list of properties i want acquired. Please look into it. If you have any suggestions, both of you can discuss it and let me know. I also want you to acquire four house elfs for me, two females and two males. Young ones with basic training and english knowledge would suffice. They can taught the rest. As soon as possible, price is not a concern."

Amarock was taking notes as well as staring at the pouch with unreadable expression in between. He opened the first pouch and twirled his long spindly finger over it. Gold ingots started pouring out of it on the ground, forming a mound. He repeated the same with the second pouch. When he was done there was a stack of gold ingots and a mound of precious gems glittering in the flickering lights of the torches. His smile seemed not to leave his face.

"I think the matter of being a noble house should be settled with these and it ought to bring some serious numbers in my vault."

"Yes lord Peverell. I will file the necessary parchments with MoM the moment i'm done with it. The elfs should be available by tomorrow. You will be notified by a gringotts owl once we have them so that they can bond with you."

"Thank you Amarock. Mr. William here and his firm represent the house peverell in all legal matters from this moment forth. He is also my advisor and magical guardian. I want an owl redirection ward placed on myself till further notice. The mail will be received by gringotts, checked for anything and all things malicious and forwarded to Mr William. You will soon receive one vanishing box, the pair of which would be with Mr William. It's not that i don't trust gringotts owls but this method would make it much faster and more secure. If you need me for something and I'm not available, please feel free to contact him."

Turning to Mr williams he said,"Mr William I believe we were able to acquire the priority properties we discussed previously."

After receiving a nod in affirmation he continued,"You can file the Cornwall property as my official residence. Please file the same with MoM as well, as we don't want them to find excuses to deny my right. As I have grown in the muggle world I want my identity established there as well.

"One more thing. Amarock and Mr William, I want both of you gather information about muggle born graduates from around the world in the last 25 years. I want it categorized in the age group, specialists and experienced, novices and unemployed. I wanted them all vetted psychologically as i don't want any deranged dunderheads or sociopaths working for me. We are going to take the rejects of the magical world and use it for our advantage."

"Now, I believe Mr William and you have lot to discuss. If you would excuse me, I have another appointment. Good day to you Mr Williams and may your gold flow Amarock." Harry left gringotts with a small nod.

Amarock and Mr William both had same thoughts running through their minds as they watched harry leave-"He is going very scary when he grows up."

Hearing a small boy of about six or seven speak like this was freaking them out.

Soon grown up harry was having a bit of lunch in a small cafe near the construction site in woolwich, london. He had spent rest of the morning looking for suppliers and fabricators which met his requirements. He was going to design and build the peverell's main residence himself and leave the rest to Amarock and Mr William. He was waiting for certain someone.

What a wolf lacks in size, power and weapons it makes up for with cunning and intelligence. They are opportunists. They test their prey, sensing any weakness or vulnerability through visual cues and even through hearing and scent. Contrary to ambush predators that rely on the element of surprise and a short and intense burst of energy to secure their prey, wolves are endurance or coursing predators. They chase their prey, often over longer distances, sometimes even a few miles, in order to find the right animal or opportunity. And Harry was the alpha.

Everyone at the site was out for lunch and the person he was looking for was one of them. He was quietly sipping his earl grey tea when the siren signaled the end of the lunch break. Workers started pouring back through the gate. It was cloudy and drizzling. There was slight breeze blowing from west. Harry was standing near the entrance of the foreman's office. He knew where the man would be working. It was going to be easy work for him. Ten minutes after everyone settled in and the site was again filled with noises and organised chaos, harry took the lifts which was taking some of the welding equipments to the thirteenth floor. He slipped out before anyone could come to collect the materials. His target was welding one of the structural steel beams. He was sitting near the edge with a secure line tying him to one of the central pillars. Harry cast a disintegrating curse on the line which made it rot away and then cast a powerful depulso at the man, all the while he was invisible to the muggles.

He was slightly drunk and still angry at that bitch and hellspawn. How dare she lie to him. Anger boiled deep in his system, as hot as lava. It churned within, hungry for destruction, and he knew it's too much for him to handle. The pressure of this raging sea of anger had forced him to say things he did not mean, or to express thoughts he didn't want anyone to know.

He knew he had to get out everyone's way before he erupted in his furious state. He didn't know that this feeling will pass or not, but while it hasn't, he was well aware he could really hurt people as he had one to his wife. So he escaped. He ran. He thought immersing himself in work would take his thoughts off the argument they had in morning but nothing he did was helping.

As he was silently contemplating the morning incident, he felt a sudden violent push and felt himself falling. A scream came of his mouth. There was a crack as he hit ground zero head first and he was no more among the living.

A small smile escaped harry's mouth and he aparatted out in the pandemonium created by the workers running to see the source of the commotion.

Harry had spend last two weeks following the man. He had already made up his mind to kill him even before they have met, not because he was some blood thirsty lunatic but because he gained a lot from this death. It was all business for him. When he arrived at the dockyard that evening after finishing some of the chores for the day, he had a quiet dinner alone and slept without remorse. This death was a payment for a future investment, which he had gladly. The plus point of all this was that he had done his good deed for the day.

Using potions to alter his age so frequently was affecting his health. He didn't have to keep doing it for much longer though. Once he had his investments in place, he had one more grave to Rob and he would be set for life.

Broadland had become one of the most important holiday destinations within the UK in the last decade. The resident population, whilst still relatively small, had been growing due to the availability of work within the holiday industry and also the improvements in modern transport. These improvements in transport also made the area far more accessible to the many holidaymakers who flocked to the region to enjoy the waterways and the East coast resorts. Land based accommodation in Broadland had increased with new hotels and guest houses opening and the number of riverside bungalows and chalets available for hire had also risen greatly. At Potter Heigham alone there was bungalow accommodation for 900 people. The number of motorised hirecraft available had increased fourfold since the 1940s and the developments which had been made meant that cruisers were now being built for comfort and ease of use.

Changes to boat design and layout were clearly evident as new sporty looking lines were introduced and diesel engines were being fitted to more craft. Modern conveniences and appliances were becoming more commonplace and the latest in interior design was featured heavily too. Harry was here to secure such a boat for himself. He needed a forty feet length boat with modest amenities and enough deck space to fit his future contraption. It took him rest of the afternoon to find and broker a deal for such a boat. He also made deals for two ten feet boat hulls which were needed for his operation grave robbing. Soon he had all the information with him relevant for him to own the boat. He was going to let Mr William acquire these for him and have it delivered at the nearest docks near to his future home in two weeks.

He was looking forward to it.

Very sorry about the previous update, my phone is acting weird.

:-)


End file.
